Fanstuck
by molly1215
Summary: Fan made version of Homestuck i'm not new to Homestuck but this is my first fanfic. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Andrew hussie.


Since I can't put pics on fanfics so here is the nameless boys appearance

Hair: brown goes over right eye a little

eyes:hazel

shirt sign: quarter note

* * *

><p>A boy right now is filtering his fancy room unfortunately on his birthday June 6th and also unfortunately the day he gets a name. hmmm what name should this fancy snob be Name: Snobishent poopgod.'you are a twit you know' *nameless boy does a you disgust me face*.maybe Enter name: Daniel ferentzy *nameless boy makes thinking face then nods*Now named Daniel ferentzy was filtering before so Daniel continue filtering your room.<p>

Daniel scour the room. you now find something that is so revolting and deserves so much scolding even you Daniel can't provide.

A trumpet.

A disgusting thing classified as an instrument but all you think of it is an pile of trash,Filtering being a delicate cleaning process you wear gloves.*Daniel opens window to throw Trumpets into bushes below*Now the problem is done with Daniel continue filtering,and now you find an instrument made by the hands of the gods,his violin next to his have multiple interests but you stick to music the most,other interests are taking care of your ferret, he is troublesome but you enjoy petting him like a bad guy pets his also game online though you like flash games the most.

your father being a brass player wants you to be a brass player,but you were more attracted to string instruments. talking about your father you take your violin and cello bow you CAPTCHALOGUE these items in your SYLLADEX,you might need them later facing your father, he put the trumpets in your room it shows he is in a bad mood.

you also decide to CAPTCHALOGUE your violin in your SYLLADEX. Your SYLLADEX is in an I pod modus so your bows and go in instrument,then you realize that you needed to put it in your srife set your strife card to sring instrument kind and place your bows and violin in you find a drama mask that your friend mailed were the mask to relieve your Trumpet trauma

you now look around your room to filter but your eyes stop at your favorite poster .A poster of Fisor Vanblike the famous violin player what is more inspiring than then realize there is a note next to a roll of paper on your dressing drawer.

_Happy birthday son,_

_I am so proud of you (even though you love those silly string instruments)._

It smells of the rich aroma of croissants,baking french snacks!he is in a bad mood. pick up the roll of paper and open it look in complete awe at the is music ensemble for attack of the rodents!,the old man came through this interrupting your moment of glory, someone is messaging you on your sit in your lovely lavender love that chair,it reminds you that your rich.

you sit in front of your monitor witch has the most wonderful ,ferrets every see your pesterchum blinking. you see that your friend Punchdeliverer has messaged pester PD.

PD: Did you get the mask?

IM: yes, wait You don't care about the mask you twat.

PD: nope, did you get the beta yet though?

IM: No

PD: stop being scared of the mailman how did you even get your mask

IM: my dad had the mails,plus I am sure the mailman is an evil master mind planing to attack my house and steel my lovely ferret.

PD: I have my copy but i'm not sure game bro trashed it like it was a pile of shit

IM: we both know that magazine belongs in the trash

PD: whateves bro I just found my last bottle of fruit-glop it's raining miracles in here

IM: I searched up that last week looks like throw up how can drink that

PD: whats your deal with Trumpets

IM: NO never say it

PD: trumpetstrumpetstrumpetstrumpetstrumpetstrumpetstrumpetstrumpets

Daniel close pester. PD doesn't understand the wretchedness of mailmen and brass. look out side your window to see the other world called out at the house across the street the see a tire was mocking you for your lack of childhood.

You look around your yard to see your filter bush its full you need to clean it you finally see the mail box the mailmans storage place with that unfashionable red thingy at it's side,when it should be gold, every one knows it should be gold.

you open your ferret cage next to you and hold your ferret then pet it. suddenly you see the ferret food you've always longed to taste the pellets and now the cage is open for you to take some. Daniel take a pellet

you take one pellet then put it in your mouth...BLUH!


End file.
